Weekend trip to London
by amber'xx
Summary: Grantly and Chris take a bunch of students on a trip to London. With a lot of surprises instore:
1. Chapter 1

It was a wet and windy autumn Friday morning, and Grantly Budgen strolled into the school gates with his large black suitcase slumped over his back.

Two lad's were kicking a football about beside him, one of the boys mess his kick up and the ball goes flying into Grantlys stomach sending Grantly flying. The boy's quickly grab the ball and vanish into the distance.

Ruby Fry hurried in, spotting Grantly on the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Ruby.

"No I am not" Replied the distort Grantly.

Ruby managed to pull him up on to his feet, "Well anyways enjoy your weekend trip won't you"

Grantly grunted and made his way over to the crowd of year 11 students standing around the large red coach.

Tom Clarkson wondered over to the crowd and smiled at his curly haired son Josh.

"Don't I get a hug?" Tom enquired.

"Um...I" Josh mumbled on.

Before Josh knew it Tom was hugging him, his cheeks flashed red and he quickly tried to push his Dad off him before he died of embarrassment.

The crowd of students were now in fits of laughter.

"Get in there Josh" a hysterical Finn joked.

"Yeah, ha-ha" Josh replied sarcastically.

"Bye then Dad..."

With that Tom Clarkson grinned and walked of laughing.

Next Karen Fisher and her son Harry Fisher made their way other to the coach.

"Where's Mr Mead?" Karen asked Grantly who was now scanning through a racing paper. He looked up from his paper, unhappy that he had been disturbed. "He's not here yet" Grantly replied and then returned to his paper.

Karen looked around and spotted Christopher Mead running towards them. "Sorry, sorry" he gasped. "Its OK, Mr Mead" Karen replied. "Right everyone listen up" she shouted over the noise.

"Best behaviour, yes?"

Finn laughed, "You've got to be kidding?"

"Finn, behave or you'll be in serious trouble and that goes for the rest of you"

The crowd of pupils nodded and started to pack their suitcases and bag's onto the coach.

Josh, Finn, Nate and Sam climbed up onto the coach.

Finn slowly opened his bag showing a bottle of vodka. He grinned and winked at Josh. Josh looked around making sure Mr Budgen and Mr Mead where no where to be seen.

"Nice one mate" he whispered. Finn zipped his bag back up and made his way to the back of the coach with the others.

Amy and Lauren climbed up after them and took a seat near the front. Amy glanced back and spotted Finn and Sam at the back laughing with each over. Amy raised her eyebrows and mimicked being sick.

Lauren chuckled "someone's jealous"

Amy gave Lauren and friendly punch. "No way!"

Lauren then winked at her, "whatever you say..." She didn't seem too convinced.

Harry made his way onto the coach passing Ruth. "Um... Hi"

"Hi, want to sit next to me?" Ruth smiled.

"Sure!" Harry replied and then took the seat next to the relieved looking Ruth.

Kyle and a lanky lad wondered over to Finn. "What a lovely surprise" Kyle sarcastically said to a annoyed looking Finn.

Shut it you!" Finn shrieked.

"He's not worth it, just leave it" Sam piped up. Finn glared at Kyle and then returned his attention to Sam.

Kyle scanned around for where to sit and spotted two seats in front of Finn, perfect he thought and then took his place in one of the two chairs along side the lanky lad.

And then finally Grantly and Chris made their way up onto the coach and took their place at the front of the coach.

Chris handed Grantly a piece of paper with all the information about where they would be going on this weekend trip.

Grantly took the piece of paper from a relaxed looking Chris, he glanced down at it. "An, educational trip! Oh dear god..."

"Come on how bad can it be?" Chris replied.

"This is going to be the worst weekend of my life!" Grantly cried.

Chris rolled his eyes, and the coach set off on the long journey to London.

Can't believe Waterloo road series 6 has finished, hope series 7 comes very soon!

Anyway what do you think? Should i update?:} please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has some violence, but it's not too bad ;]

* * *

><p>The coach journey began ok, with talking and games being played, but Finn thought that it needed something else to make it that tad more enjoyable and fun. He slowly unzipped his bag keeping a careful watch has he did so. He began handing out his vodka and orange, which he called "orange juice"<p>

Josh started to gulp down the drink,

Nate turned to him. "Careful, you'll end up in casualty if you carry on like that!"

Josh just grinned and carried on drinking his "orange juice"

Kyle turned around and figured out what was happening; he wanted a piece of the action so began trying to persuade Finn to give him some drink. "OI, let us have some?" Kyle asked. "Ha-ha!" Finn laughed.

"Go on mate, I'm just trying to have a laugh like you"

"Don't call me mate" grunted Finn.

"Calm down, it's only some vodka" Sam butted in.

Finn quickly nudged Sam and mouthed ORANGE JUICE.

With that Kyle lunged forward and tried to get some off the "orange juice" spilling some over Finn in the process.

Finn shot up out of his chair, "What the hell did you do that for, now it looks like I've pissed myself" Finn screamed at Kyle.

"Deserves you right!" Kyle shouted back.

Finn stared at Kyle and then suddenly punched him square in the face.

Kyle quickly smacked him back, and the two began a fist fight.

Everyone on the coach turned around to see what the all the fuss was about.

Mr Mead shot up from his chair and rushed down to the back of the coach. He began pulling Kyle and Finn off one another and shoved Kyle down to the other end of the coach to stop the pair fighting.

Amy started clapping, "Finn getting punched best thing I've seen all week!"

"Everyone sit down, now! Mr Mead shrieked.

Everyone did as they were told and sat back down.

Kyle your to remain their for the rest of the journey"

"What that's not fair" Kyle moaned.

Mr Mead then reached down and retrieved some paper towels and went to clean up the mess, he handed them to Finn and told him to get wiping.

"You shouldn't even have drink on the coach"

"Sir" Ruth butted in.

Mr Mead turned around with a foul look on his face, "What?"

"Its orange and vodka"

Finn's face dropped, everyone sighed and began throwing things at Ruth.

"You little grass!" Lauren shouted

"BACK IN YOUR SEATS NOW!"

"MR BUDGEN A LITTLE HELP!" Mr Mead screamed.

Grantly slowly got up from his chair, and wondered over with a glum look on his face. "Sit, down" Mr Budgen muttered he then turned back around and returned to his beloved paper.

Mr Mead sighed as he wiped the "orange/vodka up from the floor of the coach.

"You'll all be in serious trouble when we get back, do you hear me?"

Everyone bowed their heads. "We'll be stopping at a service station shortly so in till then can everyone just behave!"

Chris then went back to the front of the coach and slumped back in his chair, feeling exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher Mead stood up from his chair and began to explain what was about to happen to the restless bunch of pupils. "Were almost there, about 20 minutes away but were just stopping at this service station ahead."

Ruth turned to a bored Harry, "Great maybe, I'll be able to maybe buy something for my Dad and Jonah?"

"Yeah great..." Harry responded unenthusiastically.

"Aw, little Ruth wants to buy her family a present, how sweet" Amy butted in.

Amy received a death glare from Ruth and then Ruth returned her attention too an annoyed looking Harry. "What's up?" she asked him.

"Just shut up, you always bugging me!" Harry shouted as he shot up out of his chair and pushed his way pass Ruth and made his way to another chair.

Ruth was shocked and confused. She didn't know why he was so upset. Also she had never seen Harry act like that before she was truly bewildered.

The coach then pulled up at the crowded service station, in the distance where many shops and fast food restaurants.

Everyone clambered to the front of the coach. Christopher Mead tried his best to barricade the door and stop them getting out, "Wait, your only to you to the toilet and me and Mr Budgen will be with you at all times, and no running off"

Chris moved his body out of the way of the door and the crowd of students dashed through the coach door and down onto the pavement.

Chris turned to see Grantly asleep. "GRANTLY" Chris shouted in his right ear. Grantly suddenly sat upright. Chris dragged him up and the pair of them made there way of the coach.

It then dawned on them that none was in sight but Ruth. "Oh god..." Grantly grunted.

"We'll have to find them you go that way and I'll go this way" Chris dashed off and Grantly wondered off in the opposite direction.

All off the students had split up; Finn was with Harry and Sam.

Nate with Josh.

Amy with Lauren.

And Kyle with the lanky lad Tommy.

Kyle was ranting to Tommy about how Finn needed payback;" I've got the perfect idea" a pleased looking Kyle told Tommy.

"Oh yeah?" the shy Tommy asked Kyle who was now pacing up and down the street.

"I'm going to set him up" Kyle smiled with excitement and pulled Tommy along.

"Come on we have work to do, hurry up" Kyle demanded. The two of them then set off to find Finn.

On the other side of the shops was a panicky Christopher Mead, "Josh, Finn, Lauren, Sam?" He screamed has loud as he could barging into a very small, old lady into the process. The old lady took a swing at Chris with her purple flowery bag. Chris soon backed off and sprinted off in the other direction.

Josh, Harry and Sam stood in front of a large red and black vending machine. "I could die for a drink right now" Finn gasped. "I'll get you one" Harry grinned placing a 50p coin into the slit in the machine. Harry pressed one of the glowing buttons and then, an ice cold can of Coke came flying out. Finn grinned and patted Harry on the back, "Nice one mate." "No problem" Harry beamed.

Nate and Josh where not far away from Finn, Sam and Harry. They where wondering around in the MacDonald's just around the corner.

"Well this is nice" Josh smiled.

"I'm starving, but I haven't got any money" Nate sighed.

"Well this isn't the best place to be if you're hungry with no money, let's get out of here" Josh laughed with that the pair left Mac Donald's and bumped into Harry, Sam and Finn.

Grantly came strolling past Burger King and spotted Lauren and Amy. He approached them. "Right you two, stay with me" Lauren and Amy both sighed but obeyed and followed Mr Budgen.

Chris had already managed to round up Kyle and Tommy. Who were dilly-dallying behind him.

He sprinted round the corner and spotted Josh. "Josh" he shouted over the noise of the other shoppers.

The group of them made a dash for it but got held up in the massive crowds so to his relief Chris managed to catch up with them.

Chris and Grantly had managed to gather everyone up; they herded them back to the coach.

The coach set off for a small 15 minute journey and then they arrived at where they would be staying for the next few days...


	4. Chapter 4

After a very long journey the coach finally arrived at where they would be staying for the next few days. The sign above the black door read "Th Gr nd House"

"I think it's meant to be The Grand House" Finn laughed.

"There's nothing grand about this place..." Harry sighed.

Everyone began wondering out of the coach door, carrying there bags into the entrance of the not so grand house. They strolled in, and were greeted by the smell of damp. They all began complaining.

"For once, I actually agree with them this place is disgusting" Grantly turned to a worried looking Chris.

As they all stood in the dark, dingy restricted corridor. A woman with bright red curly hair and big black glasses appeared in front off them. She smiled "You must be the Waterloo Road bunch?"

Grantly just nodded completely taken aback that he would actually have to stay here. "Well this way up to your room's" She gestured up the wooden blemished stairs; everyone gradually made their way up them. The red haired woman know known to be Wendy gave them the "Grand tour" and then left everyone to settle into their rotten rooms.

In the first room were Finn, Harry, Nate and Josh. As they stood in the entrance to their room, Finn was speechless.

"Um..." he murmured.

They all looked at each over. Nate took the first step, wondering over to the falling down bunk bed he looked up at it. "I'll take the bottom bunk..." He told the others who were still stood in the entrance of the room.

Josh was the next one to brave it, he tip-toed over to where Nate was standing. "I'll have the top then"

Finn finally spoke "Well at least if the bunk bed broke, you wouldn't mind Josh falling on you, would you Nate" Finn broke into hysterical laughing and Harry joined in, high-fiving Finn.

Josh and Nate looked at each over and grinned.

Harry then claimed the single bed alongside the bunk beds and Finn took the last bed which was opposite the bunk beds.

"I have a feeling that were going to get up too a lot of fun this weekend" Finn winked at the other lad's who were now sorting out their bags.

In the room next door were Kyle and Tommy. Kyle was used to living in shit-hole because his mum wasn't the cleaning type so he settled down and started to un-pack his possessions. While Tommy wondered in the door way uncertain on what to do.

In the room opposite them were Lauren, Amy, Sam and Ruth. Ruth dreaded this arrangement. She felt anxious and worried, that for her the stay here would be terrible. But to Ruth's surprise they seemed somewhat nice to her for once. The four off them chatted while they unpacked.

Chris and Grantly had rooms on the upper floor. Chris was on the phone to Karen explaining what nightmares had already happened on the coach. While Grantly sipped on some Gin in his microscopic room.

After the phone call to Karen, Chris then travelled across the hallway from his room to Grantly's he knocked on the door and waited for Grantly to respond.

Grantly sat upright and spilt his gin, he grunted. "Come in..." Grantly's tone was neutral.

Chris wondered in feeling very uncomfortable, "Right here's where we'll be going shortly" He handed Grantly a piece of crumpled paper.

Grantly took it in his wrinkled hand and began reading "Blah, Blah, Blah Art Museum Blah Blah Blah..."

"Can't wait..." Grantly unenthusiastically told Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, and im going to try and include everything that everyone has requested so keep reading! And i'll try and update as quick as possible :)**

"What are you looking so worried about?" Grantly asked a troubled looking Chris.

"Remember what happened last time I was in an art museum with Finn and Amy..."

"Ah, yes" Grantly chuckled.

"It's not funny; I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Let's just get it over and done with" Grantly replied.

Finn was the first one to sprint into the art museum with Sam not far behind him.

Mr Mead bolted after them not wanting a repeat off what had happened earlier that day.

Grantly followed the rest of the students in.

"OK, were to stick together so no running off" Commanded Mr Mead.

He then took one of the maps from the display and began reading...

"Sir, it would help if the map was the right way up" Finn Observed. He then turned to Sam and grinned.

"Yes thank you Finn." Mr Mead replied calmly.

"OK, this way" Mr Mead instructed as he pointed in front of him.

Everyone took a seat and began taking note of what the artist had been trying to show.

Grantly and Chris watched them all very carefully afraid that they'll run off again.

Everything was going to plan; Chris checked his watch '4.36' it read.

He turned to Grantly, "we'll better make a move soon"

Grantly nodded.

"Right everyone, can you bring your notepad over here and then we'll be making a move back"

Kyle strolled over and gave Mr Mead his notepad. Mr Mead and Mr Budgen where soon surrounded by the pupils. Finn glanced around and noticed this he grinned and knew this was the perfect time.

"Sam, come on lets go" he whispered. Sam quickly glanced around then grabbed onto Finn's hand and the pair of them began sprinting down the corridor.

The crowd of students had disappeared from around Chris and Grantly. Chris quickly scanned down the names on the list, worried that it seemed like someone was missing. "You're kidding me!" he cried.

Everyone turned to him wondering what he was going on about, "Finn and Sam!" He shrieked.

"Grantly stay with them lot, imp going to go find Finn and Sam" he quickly dashed down the corridor.

"Finn, were going to be in so much trouble! Sam giggled, as she carried on running round the art exhibition with Finn.

"It'll be fine" he reassured her.

After sprinting down and round art exhibitions for a good 10 minutes the pair started to slow down and decided they needed to sit down. "I'm knackered" Sam gasped.

At least were alone, that's what I've been wanting this whole trip" beamed Finn.

"Oh yeah?" laughed Sam.

Finn stopped talking and his gaze looked up to Sam's beautiful eyes, he smiled. "You have beautiful eyes..." he complimented. A wide grin spread across Sam's face, she stopped noticing everyone else in museum. All she could see now was Finn looking into her eyes. Finn's hand moved closer and closer to Sam's in till it was touching hers. He squeezed her hand comfortingly. He then began slowly moving closer and closer to Sam in till they face's were millimetres apart. There lips almost touching. It felt like none could ruin this moment between them both... but they were wrong.

"FINN, WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT" Mr Mead bellowed.

Finn drew back from Sam, feeling devastated.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Mr Mead continued bellowing at the pair.

Finn looked at Sam and then looked back at Mr Mead, "It was my fault Sir, not Sam's"

"Right the pair of you up, move it now" Mr Mead instructed.

The pair shot up and followed Mr Mead back through the Art exhibition's and back too Grantly and the other students.


	6. Chapter 6

After the art museum everyone went back to "The Grand House" and was in their rooms it was around 10:40pm...

"Ha-ha, watch this" Finn told the other boy's who were spread out on the floor playing cards.

"What are you up to Finn?" Harry asked.

Finn grabbed a scream mask, and stood head against the door.

Harry, Josh and Nate looked at each over puzzled.

Finn then slowly pulled the door open, and jumped out onto the hallway.

"AAAH" he screamed. Sam and Lauren screamed and flew backwards. "Finn, you fool!" Lauren shouted. Finn and the other boys were crying with laughter. Sam walked towards Finn and gave him a friendly punch. With that Lauren and Sam made their way back to there room.

Finn remained in the doorway still laughing his head off. Kyle opened his door and saw Finn standing there with the mask on,

"Yeah what you do best scaring girls... And oh yeah you can take the mask off now Halloweens over" Kyle roared.

Finn didn't look too impressed.

With that Kyle gave Finn a cheeky look and turned around and went back into his room.

"ERG, I hate him" Finn muttered kicking the wall in frustration.

"Don't get mad, get even" Josh grinned.

"Knock, knock" "Finn, Josh?" Mr Mead waited outside.

"Come in, were decent" Harry called.

Mr Mead entered the room, "What was that noise, about?" he asked.

"Nothing..." the four boys said in unison.

"Well settle down, we have a busy day tomorrow" Chris replied.

The four boys nodded.

And Chris headed out the room and back up to where he was sleeping.

Meanwhile, the girls had all fallen asleep.

And Kyle and Tommy were still up playing on Kyle's PSP.

Finn, Josh, Harry and Nate were still up playing the card game.

"Get in..." Nate jumped with joy. He just won ten pound of Finn.

"Um, no mate..." Finn tried to wiggle himself out of this one.

"Pay up" Josh butted in.

Finn rolled his eyes and reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten pound note. He slowly handed it over.

It was now reaching midnight, and both Kyle and Tommy were asleep.

Harry was almost asleep but was trying hard to stay awake so he could keep up in the action with the rest off them. But eventually at around 12:30 Harry fell asleep.

"Josh..." Finn called out.

"Yeah I'm awake mate, what is it?" Josh replied.

"I got great plans for tomorrow" Finn grinned.

Josh began laughing, Finn sat upright. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Listen..." the room went quiet and the two boys laughed as Nate snored in his sleep.

A few minutes later both Finn and Josh were fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning you lot, all rearing to go?" Chris Mead enthusiastically asked the bunch of yawning teenagers.

"First we'll get some breakfast and then head off to the War museum" Chris told them. He gestured for the pupils to go into the dinning room.

They all wondered in and sat down round the large wooden table. Grantly picked up the cereals packets from the sideboard and placed them down onto the table. He then took a seat and began pouring some shredders into a white bowl. Everyone began throwing around the cereals and began small chat amongst them.

Kyle began staring at an annoyed looking Finn. "Do you want a photograph?" Finn screamed over the table to him.

"You'll break the camera, mate"

With that Finn shot up out of his chair and attempted to make it to Kyle,

"Finn, don't let him get to you" Josh shouted as he held Finn back.

"Finn, sit down "Grantly grunted.

Finn glared at Kyle and then sat back down.

"OK, let's go and get on the mini-bus" Chris Mead instructed.

Everyone gradually made it onto the mini-bus.

"Finn at the front please, so I can keep an eye on you" Mr Mead told Finn.

Finn sat down behind Chris; he waited till he wasn't looking and turned around facing Kyle. "Watch it Kyle, sooner or later you'll get what's coming to you" with that he winked and turned back around facing the back of Chris's head.

The mini-bus set off and after about 10 minutes they arrived at the War museum. "OK, slow getting of the coach" Mr Mead called. Everyone dilly-dallied of the coach and waited outside the magnificent building. Chris led everyone inside while Grantly hovered behind.

As the entered the building the first exhibition was on holocaust. Everyone gazed at the various items on display.

"Ok moving on" Chris gestured the group around the corner. In this exhibition was a massive camouflage military truck. The pupils were amazed by it, they jumped into it and began making out they were driving it. "This is wicked, sir" Harry told Mr Mead. "Yes I'm sure it is, but come on we've got lot's more to see"

After travelling around the museum and seeing many amazing items of history, they came to a gift shop.

"OK, if you want to you can buy something from here" Mr Mead called over the noise of students who were now rushing around the gift shop.

Finn carefully followed Kyle around the shop, in till he had the perfect opportunity. He picked up a few gifts from the side and quickly threw them in Kyle's bag. Finn smiled to himself thinking that nobody saw.

But Sam saw the whole thing; she was shocked that Finn would go to the length of doing such a thing. She was confused and didn't know what to do...

She carried on around the gift shop, picking up a small military truck for Denzil. Everyone started to line up to pay for there interesting gifts; Sam was at the back of the line keeping a close eye on Kyle. Once everyone had paid for there various gifts they made there way to the museum doors, but before Kyle stepped out Mr Mead noticed what was lurking in Kyle's bag. Mr Mead quickly stopped everyone and dragged Kyle over to a corner in the shop.

He pulled out the various gifts that Finn had earlier placed in there. "What are you playing at?" Mr Mead asked a confused looking Kyle.

"Sir, I swear I don't know how they got there?" Kyle replied.

"So, what they just magically put them self in your bag?" Mr Mead shouted.

Sam couldn't do it anymore... "Sir, it was Finn that put the stuff in Kyle's bag"

Finn gasped. "SAM!" he shouted, how could you.

"I couldn't let Kyle get the blame for that it's just not fair, sorry" Sam mumbled.

"You're just lucky I spotted you before you walked out or this could have been a lot worse" Mr Mead told Kyle.

He then turned to a worried looking Finn, "When we get back you are going to be in so much trouble!" he yelled.

He placed the gifts back onto the shelves. "Right, everyone out now!" he screamed.

Everyone waited outside the museum waiting for the mini-bus to take them back to The Grand House. "What was you playing at, just pack it in Finn or were going to have to find away of you going back to Manchester" he sighed. Finn bowed his head, "Sorry, sir it won't happen again. Finn was furious that his plan didn't work.

The mini-bus drew up beside them and took everyone back to The Grand House, on the mini-bus Kyle was deep in thought of how he could get Finn back. He nudged Tommy.

"Later tonight, when he's in the shower we'll nick his clothes" he whispered.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Sounds interesting" Tommy replied...

"Trust me it saw be" a devious looking Kyle replied.


	8. Chapter 8

After they got back to The Grand House, everyone went up to their rooms.

Finn sat on his single bed, miles away.

"Finn" Josh shrieked at him.

"Sorry, mate" Finn replied.

"You want to play?" Josh asked him, showing him a pack of cards.

"Nah, you're alright" he replied now looking at the floor.

"I've blown it with Sam, haven't I?" Finn cried.

Harry got up from his bed and wondered over to Finn.

"Everything will be okay" Harry told him reassuringly.

Finn smiled, I think I'm going to go have a shower. With that he grabbed his toothbrush and a towel and made his way to the small bathroom.

"Shall we go explore outside?" Nate asked Josh and Harry.

"Sure" Josh and Harry replied.

The three boys got up leaving Finn alone in the shower.

Meanwhile, Tommy was staring out of the window while Kyle stared at his watch.

"KYLE" Tommy shouted. Kyle looked up, "Yeah?"

"All system's go" He told Kyle as he watched Josh, Nate and Harry walk down the stairs to the garden.

Kyle jumped up and tip-toed over to his door, he gradually opened it and wondered out. He tip-toed over to Finn's room. He opened the door, trying really hard not to make a noise. He dashed in and grabbed Finn's bag. Tommy stood in the hallway keeping guard. Kyle then made his way to the bathroom he placed his arm in and retrieved Finn's clothes which were lying on the bathroom floor.

He sprinted out of the room and shoved all off Finn's clothes into there room.

Finn stood up and took a step out of the shower looking around for his clothes. They were nowhere to be seen. So he grabs the red towel and wraps it around him. He dashes into the room and desperately searches for his clothes. Shit he thinks to himself, where the hell are my clothes. He rips the room apart looking for his clothes.

"Tommy, shut up" Finn heard Kyle outside his room.

He wondered over to the door and opens it slowly, "give me my clothes" Finn begs.

"What these clothes I'm holding?" Kyle laughs.

"Please, Kyle" Finn begs.

Josh, Harry and Nate had finished with exploring the outside and are now walking up the hallway.

"Finn?" Josh asks.

"GIVE ME THE CLOTHES" Finn screams.

"Alright" Kyle leans forward going to give Finn his clothes, Finn leans in and attempts grabbing them but misses with that he gazes down and notices his red towel now on the floor. He quickly grabs his clothes out of the stunned Kyle's arms and hobbles back into his room. Leaving Nate, Harry, Josh, Tommy and Kyle standing in the corridor mouths open, shocked at what they've just witnessed.

"I can never un-see that" Kyle pipes up laughing.

"You're out of order Kyle" Josh screams he then walks over to him and pushes him against the wooden door.

With that Kyle grins and walks back into his room with Tommy.

"Finn..." Josh says through the door.

"Leave me alone" Finn cries.

"Come on mate, let us in?" Nate begs.

Inside the room, Finn was now dressed and sitting against his single bed crying his eyes out.

"Please, Finn?"

"Just leave me alone!" Finn shrieks.

With that Harry, Nate and Josh wonder off leaving the embarrassed Finn crying on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate them! Would be great if you let me know off any ideas you have for what i can do for the future chapters** [;

Josh kicked the brick wall that separated the house and the garden.

"I've never seen Finn like that before, he's really upset" Josh sighed.

"Maybe one of us should go and talk to him?" Nate suggested.

"I'll go "Harry smiled and then wondered back up the stairs to there room.

Harry braced himself. "Finn, it's me Harry can you let me in?" Harry pleaded.

Finn crawled over to the wooden door, and gradually opened it letting Harry slip inside.

Finn crawled back over to his bed, and propped himself up against it. Harry slowly bent down and sat beside him.

"I know you and me haven't always seen eye to eye" Harry told a distant looking Finn.

"But... I do understand what you're going through in a way, don't worry everything that happened will be old news by tomorrow trust me" Harry reassured.

Finn stopped looking at the carpet and looked up to Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry about what I did to you..." Finn mumbled in reply.

Harry grinned, "Forget it, now come on it's not like you to sulk you should be thinking up the next plan to get Kyle back" he winked.

"Your right!" Finn laughed. He shot up and took Harry by the hand dragging him out of there room and making his way to the garden.

Nate and Josh gazed up and spotted a happy looking Finn wonder out into the garden.

Josh beamed, "You alright?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Finn smiled.

Finn the turned around to see Mr Mead and Kyle standing in the doorway.

"Finn, can I borrow you for a minute" Asked Mr Mead.

Finn shook his head and followed Mr Mead to a medium size room, inside was a small brown table and a black sofa. "Take a seat" Mr Mead told both Finn and Kyle.

"Look, isn't it about time you two sort out your differences?" Mr Mead insisted.

The two boys looked at each over, unsure what to say.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah I suppose" Kyle admitted.

He then placed his hand out to Finn gesturing a hand shake.

Finn was taken aback, Kyle wanting to shake hands he must be kidding! But then if Kyle thought they were friends Finn could easily catch him off guard he smiled and took hold of Kyle's hand shaking it.

"Right, well I'm glad that's all sorted now get to bed we've got another busy day tomorrow!" Mr Mead instructed.

With that the two boys wondered back up the stairs.

Kyle entered his room and spotted Tommy sitting on his bed.

"So, what happened?" Asked an interested looking Tommy.

"I and Finn are alright now" Kyle replied.

Tommy laughed, "Your joking right?"

"No, I'm being deadly serious, maybe we'll actually become friends" boasted Kyle.

Tommy wasn't convinced; Kyle was up to something he just knew it.

Finn didn't go back to his room instead he went to the girls room.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply...

Lauren opened the door looking confused as why Finn was at the door.

"Can I help?" Lauren asked.

"I've come to see Sam" Grinned Finn.

"Sam, it's Finn" Lauren calls into the room. She then turns around leaving Finn standing in the hallway.

Sam appears, "What do you want?" she asks dryly.

"Your right, what I did to Kyle was not called for, but don't worry I've made it up me and Kyle are alright now"

Sam didn't look convinced, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah" Finn smiles.

"Oh okay, well that's good, is that all you were here for?"

"Not exactly..." Finn mumbles.

"What else was it?" Sam asks.

"I was wondering, maybe we could both get up early and have breakfast together?" Finn smiles.

"Um, yeah that sounds good" Sam giggled.

"Well I shall come wait for you at lets say 7am?"

"Okay, that's a date then" Sam grins then steps forward giving Finn a small kiss on the cheek before returning to her room.

Finn is filled with Joy; he strolls back to his room with a huge grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I prefer doing short chapters for some reason... anyway enjoy:)**

Finn slowly made his way outside on to the corridor; he sat down with his back against the wall waiting for Sam. His watch read 6:53am. After a few minutes Sam appeared she was wearing a purple top, long black cardigan and blue denim jeans. Finn looked up at her. "Morning, beautiful" He grinned as he stood up. He takes Sam by the hand leading her out into the Garden, the pair walk out and Sam spots the red and while picnic blanket laying on the grass which Finn had lovingly placed out earlier that morning.

"Aw, this is amazing" Smiled Sam.

The pair sat down on the blanket together, "I know its breakfast but i wanted to do it in the picnic style so well yeah I did" Finn declared proudly.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble!" Sam laughed.

"I wanted to" Finn grinned. He then opened the picnic basket that he had found in one of the kitchin cupboards he took out a selection pack of cereals. "I didn't know which one you would want so I got a collection, clever eh?" Finn laughed.

"You have brains..." Sam grinned.

She then pointed to some coco-pops and Finn began pouring them into the bowl for her.

He then pulled out some Orange juice and began pouring her a glass.

"I really like this side of you Finn" Sam smiled.

"I love you.." Mumbles Finn.

Sam's cheeks flash red.

"Finn, do you know what I think I might um, love you too"

Finn felt relieved to know that Sam felt the same he grinned and lent in and squeezed Sam tightly in his arms, "Me and you together forever" he whispers into her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on you lovebirds" Josh called to Finn and Sam.

The pair stood up still smiling at each over and wondered back inside.

Chris Mead scanned down a piece of crumpled paper...

"Okay, everyone first thing today we'll be going to a theatre to watch a performance of Macbeth"

"I'll leave the talking to you today Grantly, considering your the English teacher"

"How nice of you..." Grantly replied sarcastically.

"Okay let's get a move on..." Grantly told the bunch of pupils.

Everyone dashed outside and got onto the mini-bus.

Everyone climbed up onto the mini-bus.

Finn and Sam sat at the back, the whole time Finn was keeping a close eye on Kyle.

Sam noticed this, "Finn seriously, stop with this whole Kyle thing, I thought you and him were alright now?" Sam asked a focused Finn.

Not taking his eye of Kyle "Yeah we are I'm just making sure he don't play no funny business" he replied.

Sam sighed.

As the mini-bus drew to a halt, Kyle stood up and Finn couldn't help it but stick his foot out causing Kyle to fall to the ground banging his head. "FINN!" Sam shouted.

"You know what I was wrong about you!" She shrieked

She then reached down and helped Kyle up who now had a cut to his forehead and a nose bleed.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Finn regretfully told her.

"The thing is you're not though are you" Sam replied bitterly.

"Just leave me alone Finn"

Mr Mead came running up the mini-bus, "Kyle you okay?"

"Mr Budgen get the first aid kit, from under the chair please"

Mr Budgen grabbed the first aid kit and made it up to the back of the mini-bus he then handed it to Chris.

Chris started wiping at Kyle's forehead and nose.

He hands Kyle some tissue that he can hold against his nose, and then makes his way to Finn. "Grantly, can you take Finn back to The Grand House please" Mr Mead shouted over to Grantly Budgen. Grantly rolled his eyes. "I suppose so" he replied.

"Okay, every one of the coach but Finn please" Mr Mead instructed.

Everyone wondered of the coach.

"Sam you alright?" Asked a concerned Lauren.

"Not really, I'm done with Finn I really am" She sighed.

"Don't worry you don't need him you've got me" She smiled.

Sam smiled back and everyone made their way inside.

"Okay, everyone through here quietly please and take a seat" Mr Mead instructed.

Everyone sat down in a row off chairs, they chatted for a few minutes before the show began.

"Presenting Shakespeare's Macbeth" An old man called from the stage.

Everyone settled down and began to watch the performance.

Meanwhile, Grantly was on his way back to the theatre while Finn sat in his room bored out of his mind.

He slumped down on the floor, and looked through his bag he spotted a picture of him and Sam he pulled it out and looks at it. "I'm such an idiot! I've blown it" he thought to himself.

He pulls his phone out from his left jeans pocket, he scrolls down his contacts in till he comes to Sam's number. "Sam, I'm sorry I'll never do anything to Kyle again I promise... please give me another chance, Finn xx"

Sam sat in the theatre next to Lauren, she was trying to concentrate on the performance but instead all she could think about was Finn... ironically as she thought of him her phone vibrated she slowly pulled it out of her pocket and peered at it. "Text message from Finn" she tapped on her phone and the message opened. "Sam, I'm sorry I'll never do anything to Kyle again I promise... please give me another chance, Finn xx" She sighed, she thought to herself she had already decided and that there was no going back her and Finn were truly over and done with. With that she turned her phone off and placed it back in her pocket and tried to block Finn out of her thoughts while she attempted to concentrate on the performance.

**So, what do you think? Should Finn and Sam get back together or not?**


	12. Chapter 12

**For all those people that want Finn and Sam back together, don't loose hope yet ;)**

After going to the theatre everyone returned to The Grand House.

It was around Lunch time, so everyone gathered downstairs round the wooden table.

"Finn, it's me Josh" Josh spoke through the door to Finn.

Finn wiped away his tears, stood up and made his way over to the door. He opened it and walked out giving Josh a brave smile. Both of them strolled down the stairs together and joined everyone else in the dinning room. As Finn walked in he spotted Sam sitting next to Kyle. He tried to ignore this even though inside it was killing him seeing Sam with Kyle, instead of saying something he decided to keep his mouth shut and to go and sit next to Josh. The Grand House cook wondered into the room holding a plate with various different rolls and sandwiches on and another plate with crisps and drinks she placed the plates down on the table, and then wondered back into the kitchen. Finn didn't much feel like eating, so he just ended up having a small bite of a ham roll and a few cheese and onion crisps.

Finn watched on as Kyle told Sam a joke...

"Knock, Knock"

"Who's there?" Sam grinned.

"Alec"

"Alec who?"

"Alec-tricity. Isn't that a shock?" Kyle chuckled.

Sam broke into hysterical laughing.

Finn gritted his teeth; he then turned to Josh who was chatting to Nate.

"How was that funny?" Finn asked.

"What?" Josh looked confused.

"That joke?" Finn replied.

"Don't let it get to you mate"

Finn sighed.

The next activity they had in line wasn't in till half one so everyone had an hour and a half to wait.

"Were going upstairs to play some more card games, you coming?" Harry asked Finn.

"Nah mate, I think I'm going to go get some fresh air" Finn replied.

Harry nodded and then strolled up the stairs with Nate and Josh.

Finn wondered out in the garden and slumped down on the wooden bench which was situated at the end of the garden. He gazed up and saw Sam staring out the window. His and her eyes met, but Sam quickly looked away.

Sam left the window and wondered into the room, she went to go sit down and there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it..."

Sam gradually opened the door, and Kyle was standing there with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey" he beamed.

"Hi" Sam replied awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a chat."

"Um, well... I promised the girls I would um help them pack" Sam mumbled.

"No you never" Amy called from the room.

Sam laughed nervously.

"Oh okay, maybe another time?"

Sam looked down"Yeah sure" she then quickly retrieved back into her room.

"Why don't you go sort things out with Finn?" Amy asks a distracted looking Sam.

"I don't think so" Sam replied.

"Well either go sort things out or stop mopping about" Amy moaned.

Sam just blanks her and walks back out of the room.

She breaths in and quickly looks back outside the window. Finn is still slumped on the bench. She gazes at him but then looks away.

Meanwhile, Kyle asks Tommy for advice.

"Do you think Sam, would ever go out with me?" Kyle asks.

"How should I know...?" Tommy replies.

"Well, maybe I should go and ask her?" Kyle smiles.

Before Tommy has chance to reply Kyle strolls out of the room and bumps into a flustered looking Sam in the hallway. "Hi again" "Hey"

"I was wondering if when we get back to school, we could go on a date."

Sam bites her lip and looks out the window at Finn and then back at Kyle.

"Sure" she replies trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then "Kyle grins.

"OK..." Sam mumbles.

She quickly glances back out the window once more before returning back to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn felt in his coat pocket, and removed a small red trinket box.

He slowly opened the box and grinned at the beautiful ring that lay inside.

He slowly removed it from the box and watched it as it sparkled in the sunlight, he was too busy watching the gem shine that he didn't notice Josh approach.

Josh could see Finn holding something but wasn't quite sure what it was, but when he got closer it became clearer he was holding a ring.

"What you doing?" Josh asked.

Finn jumped, dropping the ring.

"Josh!" Finn shouted.

"Sorry..." Josh replied apologetically.

Finn scrambled to the floor picking it up carefully before placing it back in its box.

"Fancy, is it for Sam?" Josh eagerly asked.

"It's an engagement ring... but I don't think she'll want it anymore" Finn replied.

Josh was shocked, "An engagement ring?" he repeated in case he heard wrong.

"Yes..."

"I wouldn't be so sure about Sam; I saw the way she looks at you"

"What would you know about girls?" Finn teased.

"Be like that then..." Josh muttered before getting up and walking off clearly offended.

"Josh, wait!" Finn shouted.

Josh carried on walking back to the house.

With that Finn shot up, and ran after him. He sprinted up the stairs but Josh shut the door in his face.

He looked at the door, thinking to himself that Sam and he were only meters away.

He strolls over to the door and knocks on it.

To Finn's relief Sam answers the door.

"What?" She asks bitterly.

"We need to talk" Finn pleaded.

"I've said all I've got to say... so if you don't mind I'm trying to get ready for the trip to the London eye"

"Fine, I'll wait out here" Finn replied stubbornly.

Sam sighed and wondered back inside her room.

Finn slid down the wall and sat on the soft carpet, he thinks to himself what would catch Sam's attention.

"Oh Sam, I love you" Finn began to sing.

Sam stormed out, "It sounds like your killing a cat" she laughs.

Finn grins, "Just hear me out because the songs got more chorus yet"

"Fine..." Sam plonks herself down next to him.

"I've apologised to Kyle, and I even went a got him a plaster. I promise you; cross my heart hope to die I will never retaliate to Kyle's game. Please Sam, my life sucks without you. We've not been together for what a few hours? And already I can't take it just please forgive me" He pleaded.

Sam glanced at Finn, unsure what to do. He turned on the puppy dog eyes, and Sam couldn't stay mad at him. "I forgive you" she smiles.

"Me and you together forever" he whispered into her ear. She then moved closer to Finn and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mr Mead strolled up from the lower floor and spotted Finn and Sam, "come on you two were waiting for you." Sam and Finn jumped up still holding each over's hands tightly.

"Sir, where are we going?" Finn asked Mr Mead when they climbed up onto the mini-bus.

"The London Eye, Finn" A grin spread across Finn's face.

The perfect place to ask Sam to marry him he thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is almost finished because the trip is nearlly over, but i was thinking of writing another story carrying on with the story line:) I wish i could of done more detail off the London Eye but I've never actually been there so that kinda fails ;L Anyways enjoy{;**

The 15 minute mini-bus journey felt like the longest journey Finn has ever made. He just wanted to hurry up and ask Sam before he chicken out. As everyone stepped off the mini-bus, and gazed up and the massive London eye which stood in front of them. "Wow... this place is amazing" Sam beamed.

After a bit of a wait, it was finally time for the Waterloo Road bunch to get on. "Okay everyone on" Finn was devastated; he wanted one on his own with Sam... He started to worry. "I want to go on with just Sam" "Oh come on Finn, it'll be fine" Sam squeezed his hand as they entered. "Look at the view" Ruth grinned. "It's breathtaking" Nate observed.

"Finn, a word?" Josh asked Finn who was still attached to Sam.

"Go on..."

"Private?" Josh sighed.

"I'll only be a minute" Finn told Sam.

"I know when I'm not wanted..." Sam replied walking off.

"Your 16 Finn you can't get married" Josh told Finn.

"Keep your voice down and we can with parents permission dur" Finn whispered.

"Don't be stupid,"

"It's not got anything to do with you anyways!" Finn shouts at Josh.

Everyone turns around and begins staring at the pair.

Mr Mead wonders over, "What are you arguing about, what hasn't got anything to do with Josh?" he asks.

Josh opens his mouth, "Josh don't you dare!" Finn yells at Josh.

"That's enough Finn, "Go on Josh..."

Josh looks at Mr Mead then back at Finn.

"I'm waiting..."

"It's not for me to say"

"Finn" Mr Mead demanded.

"For god sake, everyone ruins everything!" Finn moans walking over to the other side.

"Just let him calm down" Sam buts in.

"Finn?" Sam wonders over to where Finn is sitting.

"It wasn't meant to happen like this" Finn sighs.

"How do you know?" Sam asks.

"Know what? I was going to ask you something?" Finn raises his eyebrow.

"Did Lauren tell you?"

"Did Josh tell you?"

"I have something to tell you as well Fin"

"Ok, you go first"

"No you go first" Sam laughs...

"The same time?" Finn laughs.

"Will..." "I'm" "you" "pregnant" "marry me"

"WHAT" Both Finn and Sam yell?

They both shoot up out of their chairs, "You serious?" they both yell in unison...

"Oh my god..." Finn looks around.

"Sam look's at Finn, yes it's true and the answer to that question is yes..."

"SAM!" he shouts leaping into her arms.

"I can't believe this!" "Wow..."

Sam wipes away her tears of happiness and squeezes Finn in her arms.

"What are you both so pleased about?" Lauren asks.

"IM GETTING MARRIED" Sam shouts.

"IM GOING TO BE A DAD!" Finn shouts.

Everyone turns around, opened mouth... "Well I wasn't expecting that" Grantly laughs.

Mr Mead stands wide eyed mouth open... "Wow... I've got a lot of explaining to do when we get back..."


	15. POVDon't have to read

Finn and Sam have just declared that they are going to be getting married and also that they are going to be parents;

Here are the thoughts off everyone;

Sam's POV:

This morning, I was terrified when I took that 4th pregnancy test and it was confirmed. I actually can't believe that my first thought was to get rid off it...today has been one weird day! The moment Finn asked me to marry him. I was so emotional, I was completely shocked. To feeling so vulnerable and confused this morning to now being ecstatic, over-joyed and just thrilled with my life. The only thing I'm scared about is what my Mum will say. She'll think I'm going the same way as her. Young teen Mum. But that won't happen with Finn by my side I'll have an amazing life. I just know it.

Finn's POV's:

Wow, to think that last year I wanted to commit suicide. Am I glad I didn't! Sam's the best thing to happen to me, when I'm with her I feel like a completely different person. A better person. When I'm with Sam I want to do right. I just pray that I make a good Dad and a good husband. Maybe, we'll even get our own place. With the money my dad gives me I'm sure we'll be able to get a small kind off apartment or something. One thing I know for sure, I will always have Sam and are child. It still hasn't properly sunk in!

I love my beautiful Sam, I really don't deserve her.

Kyle's POV:

I stood there, completely shocked. The first emotion that took over was jealously. I've always had that feeling when it comes to Finn. He seems to have it all, the amazing girlfriend, great friends, he's really talented especially at football. As I watched the pair, I really wanted to go over a punch Finn. I would of but the only reason I didn't was because I don't think Sam would have been very impressed. So for the first time I actually used my head than my fists. The truth was, I wish it was me with Sam rather than Finn. I like Sam, I mean I really like Sam. Everything I do never seems to impress her or make her happy. So many times I've wished I was Finn... maybe that's why I have such a problem with him. I just don't like admitting that I'm jealous of him...

Lauren's POV:

Am I glad it's all turned out okay for Sam, she deserves someone nice. She'll make a great wife and a great mother. When I saw her with Finn, there was something about the pair that made me go funny inside. She and Finn have so much chemistry, and I really do hope they both make each over very happy.

Amy's POV:

To think I was in love with Finn, what an actual joke. I actually believe that Finn and Sam are better together. Sam brings out the best in Finn, unlike me. I and Finn were just not to be. Where as Sam and Finn are just made for each other.

Christopher Mead's POV:

They may look happy together now, but then look at Finn and Amy. I really don't think it'll last. A teenager fling? But a baby and marriage at 16, that's extreme. I do hope it all works out for them and all that, I just don't think it will. But with Sam, she's a much better influence on Finn that's for sure.

We'll just have to wait and see what happens with Sam and Finn.

Grantly Budgen's POV:

Oh dear, how tragic, who do teenagers think they are these days! 16, pregnant and getting married. SUMS UP TEENAGERS IN 5 WORDS. It does not surprise me in the slightest though. Teenagers think when they hit 16 there all grown up, but there really not...


	16. Chapter 16

**This being Weekend trip to London; after this chapter this story is finished.**

**But I shall carry on as another story, so keep an eye on my profile.**

After the London Eye, they made there way back to The Grand House to collect their belonging. The atmosphere in the mini-bus on the way back was electric. Everyone got off the mini-bus and entered The Grand House for the last time, not wanting to be apart Finn and Sam helped each over with their packing not leaving each over's side.

"I'm actually going to miss this place" Nate sighed as he stuffed his last few things into his bag.

"Me, too!" Both Harry and Josh replied.

"Here give us a hand?" Nate asks Josh who's already all packed.

Josh strolls over and helps Nate push all of his stuff down so he can do the suitcase zip up.

"Okay, that's us all sorted let's go and wait for everyone downstairs?" Nate suggested.

"Yeah, OK" Josh replied.

Harry, Nate and Josh heaved their bags out of the room and dragged them down the stairs and plonked them down in the hallway, and then waited for everyone else to arrive.

Meanwhile, Finn was helping Sam with her bag.

"I'll take that for you" Finn kindly offered.

"Thank you" Sam strolled out of the room after Finn.

Finn carefully placed Sam's bag down on the carpet, and him and Sam went and sorted his belonging out.

Kyle and Tommy hadn't really unpacked so it only took them a few minutes to sort all of there things out.

It also didn't take the girls long, because unlike the boys they didn't just chuck their belongings out all over the room.

"Hurry up you two!" Mr Mead shouts upstairs as he and everyone else except Finn and Sam stood in the hallway all set to get onto the coach and head back to Rochdale.

After a few minutes, Finn and Sam sprint down the stairs together.

"About time! OK, let's get on our way..." Everyone dragged their bags onto the coach and took a seat.

The journey set off with not a lot of talking, it seemed that everyone was tired out from the day's events...

Finn sat, with his left arm wrapped around Sam. As she dozed off asleep. Finn watched her fascinated by every small move she made.

Soon the scenery of the London buildings melted into them familiar features of Roch-dale.

The coach drove up and into the school gates. All the pupils sighed as the school building came into view.

Karen Fisher stood outside the building arms crossed with a serious look on her face.

Chris leads everyone off the coach and into the firing line of Karen Fisher.

"When I was told by Mr Mead, what had happened over this weekend, I didn't believe him"

"Alcohol on the coach, fighting, people stealing, people running off, people getting pregnant, and people getting engaged" Mrs Fisher lists to the line of pupils.

"By the looks of it some of you will be getting excluded..." Mrs Fisher says staring directly at Finn.

Finn nods "Yeah, I know the drill"

"No, Finn I'm talking permanent exclusion"

Finn starts to worry, "What, no way"

"Miss you can't" Sam pipes up.

"I run a three strike system and by the looks off it your on you like 8th strike Finn"

"Look Miss... I know you've probably heard this so many times before but I really mean it I have turned a new lead and I promise I'll behave myself.

"Right, one more chance and I mean it Finn"

Kyle then snorts out a chuckle.

"I don't know why your laughing you're also excluded for 3 days"

"Kyle and Finn off you go, see you Wednesday"

Finn and Kyle both nod. Finn quickly says bye to Sam, and then the both off them walk out of the school lugging their bags behind them.

"For the rest of you, I'll see you tomorrow. For you Sam, first thing in my office"

"OK" Sam mumbles.

"OK, you lot get"

Everyone scattered off in different directions making their way homes.

"Can I just say well done Chris and Grantly it couldn't have been easy"

"I deserve compensation" Grantly grunts.

"Ha-ha, Grantly well is pose you two want to get off now so I'll see you both bright and early"

"Bye, Karen" Chris smiles.

"Let's get you home Harry, sure you've got lots to tell me, and I've got a lot of marking to do for tomorrow so come on let's go"

Karen and Harry both jumped into the car and drove off through the school gates.


	17. Author's Notes

Authour's Notes-

Aw, am I sad that this story has came to an end! I'm carrying it on, but its not the same! I miss them being on a school trip;}

Thank you for everyone's reviews, without them i probably wouldn't of finished the story.

And well yes, i just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, If anyone has any ideas for what I could do for a future story or In the story I'm writing at the moment. Please review them or message me, would be very much appreciated!

amber'xx


End file.
